


Home

by Wonheonie



Series: Song Inspired Drabbles [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Inspired by "Home" by Daughtry





	Home

He had been on tour for a month now, and as much as he loved performing and meeting Monbebe, he had never wanted to be home and back in your arms more than he did right now. You two had never been apart for more than a week at a time since you began dating. He always made time for you whether it was just 20 minutes between schedules or taking you on a cute date. He’d even give up sleep just to be able to spend more time with you. He knew you hated it when he did that, but you were important to him, you were his “home”. 

The sun was beginning to set as the plane landed on the tarmac, and he had never been so eager to de-board a flight before. You’d told him you would be there waiting for him and he couldn’t wait to see you. Even asking one of the members to claim his bag so he could get to you sooner. He scanned the crowd of fans making sure to wave and greet them until he spotted you in the crowd and his face lit up. You tried to make your way through the crowd to him but is was tougher than you imagined. Eventually you gave up and motioned for him to meet you outside by the car. 

As soon as he made it through the sliding door you ran into his arms. He squeezed you so tight you felt like the air was being pushed from your lungs, but you didn’t care. He was here and that was all that mattered. You both took your time reveling in the feel of being back in each others arms and just breathing in the smell of one another before finally ending your reunion with a long overdue kiss. You rode back to the dorms with him and the members, you and he taking the back row of the van. He pulled you into him and nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck. “Did you have a good flight?” you asked to which he replied with a quiet “mmmhm” prompting you to ask if he was okay. “I’m perfect” he said. “I’m home”


End file.
